Cupid Shot Them
by SoNotPerfect
Summary: They met on the sidewalk, but never said a word. One look at each other, and both their hearts were struck with an arrow. They never saw each other again, but met years later. When he brushed away her tears, the arrows vanished. So cheesy, but so freaking sweet. A One-shot. FAX! little mylan. Perfect for Fax lovers! Crazy idea I got, when I was bored. Human.


**This is a short one-shot. I got bored today, and got this crazy idea. Inspired by a youtube video I saw a long time ago. **

**This will be a one-shot only so...**

**No One's POV**

The shadow passed his bedroom, as he pulled on his shirt. Nick Fang Walker, only 14 years old, was a lonely kid on the streets. His parents were divorced and his mom worked late hours of the day. He couldn't go to school, becuase he had to care for his sister Monique, who he had constantly had to nudge her to keep her trap shut.

He caught a glimpse from the window, and saw a girl his age laugh, as she swung a little girl around. A older kid maybe 7 or 8 followed behind, holding his stomach giggling like crazy.

Nick couldn't help but be amazed by the girl's beauty. She had blonde hair, and brown eyes. She wore a t-shirt, torn jeans, and converse. Just like that, his heart felt like it was peirced by an arrow. A sharp 3ft arrow. God the girl was beautiful.

Though his heart stopped, as Nick watched an older guy, same age by the looks, grabbed the beautiful girl's hand. _Man! The things I would give, to be that guy, _Nick thought to himself.

Nick grabbed his sister's hand and bolted out the door. He held his breath as she came face to face with the beautiful girl.

Maxine was 15 years old. She walked down the sidewalks of New York City, with her little sister Angel, and her littl brother Gazzy. Angel was 6, blonde and blue eyes. Her brother was 7, with the same bonde hair, and blue eyes. Max laughed as she twirled little Angel.

Dylan grabbed her hand, and both shared a quick kiss. Dylan was a super model, or in her opinion looked like a super model. She hadn't seen anyone as handsome, or amazingly heart-poundingly beautiful as Dylan. Max was lucky to have Dylan as a boyfriend.

She stopped twirling Angel as she came a hault. Her breath caught, as she stood infront a boy, maybe 14. He stood in the sunlight. His skin was olive toned, and his eyes were almost black, besides the purple flecks in them. His black, dark, shaggy hair hung over those dark mysterious eyes. He wore a dark grey t-shirt, and black saggy pants, that drooped over his black combat boots. And just like that, her chest felt as if a 3ft arrow peirced her own heart.

She was so lost in the boy's eyes. Max was the only one that saw the detail. For example how his throat gulped, or the small, tiny color that flushed his cheeks. A small burning sensation coursed around her. It was a feeling she never experieced in her entire lifetime.

It was then, when an arm around her shoulders snapped her out of her gaze. She then noticed a girl maybe 11 or 12 standing beside him. She had dark frizzy hair, and her skin was mocha colored. She smiled lightly, and waved, before walking right by them.

Max could not shrug the burning feeling, and could not get the pain in her heart to go away. Max went back to twirling her sister, and laughing at her brothers jokes and stories.

For months the feeling stayed, in both Fang's and Max's hearts. Neither could stop dreaming about that fatful day. Though neither ever saw eachother, after that wonderful day.

Soon, months, turned into years. And for years, the invisbe arrow stayed. For years, he dreamed of Mystery Girl, and unfortunatly her picture kept fading. Then one day, he completely forgotton what she looked like. The only thing he remembered was her eyes. Her brown chocolate eyes, that stared into his, calculating and memorizing.

Max still could not shake or pull her imaginary arrow out either. It stayed, stuck in her heart. Desperatly she wated to call him out, but there was no name to this boy. How could she call him out.

Today, 21 year old Fang was going to get coffee. A little coffee wouldn't be bad. Might as well get something hot, for a cold night. It was Valentines Day, and Fang had no one to share it with.

Max walked out of the coffee shop, with 2 steaming hot cups. She sipped hers carefully. When she heard giggling and a gasp. She stopped and lifted her head. Sudden madness filled her soul. Dylan with wide eyes and his mouth shaped in a complete _O, _held hands with a red haired girl. She was giggling like an idiot.

"Max! I can explain!" Dylan exclaimed. Max dropped Dylan's cup and slapped him hard. She took one look at him, with an eery, creepy smile.

"No need to explain Dylan dear." she said in a dark tone. Then her smile dropped. "Nothing to explain at all. Have a happy life!" she yelled over her shoulder, as she walked away. She set her cup down, not obvious to the person behind her. She whipped out her cell-phone, scrolling for her music. Lifehouse played, as she walked alone down the dark alleys.

"I think you forgot something." a gruff voice said behind her. She turned to face _him. _He had the same black hair, that hung over his dark eyes. He had on a hoodie, with sweat pants, with raggedy black, dirty converse. In his left hand he held her cup she left.

Fang watched in the shadows, a girl his age drop a cup, and slap a guy on the cheek. She muttered something to him and walked away. Fang got this feeling he had seen the girl somewhere before. She had blonde hair, and brown teery eyes. She sat her own cup down, brought out her phone and went on. Fang quickly grabbed her cup, and walked silently behind her.

When they went down an alley he said, "I think you forgot something." She stopped and turned when a song turned on. A Lifehouse song, that he recognized it as Falling In. The girl turned, her face was streaming with tears. His breath caught, when her eyes locked with his. Mystery Girl stood infront of him, once again. He handed her cup, and she took it with shakey hand. Fang took one step towards her, and she soon took one towards him.

Fang brushed away her tears, and just like that, the arrow that struck his heart that fatful day, disapeared. Max too left relieved from the absence of the arrow.

Without even a word, Fang brought his lips down to hers, holding her. He pulled away and whispered in her ear, "I love you."

It was then that the couple grew together, and never apart. They always woke up to see eachother's eyes. They would smile every day.

Cupid may not exist in some worlds, but both Max and Fang knew differently. It was Cupid that shot his arrows. It was Cupid that brought them together.

**Cheesy I know, but so freaking sweet! I am like literally crying right now! Makes you rethink the stories of Cupid. Anyways, this was short I know, but it was a crazy idea and I had to get it out there. **_**Falling In **_**by Lifehouse, is really good song, and you guys I'm sure would love to hear it.**

**Reviews? Please?**


End file.
